Gotta be somebody
by Liaskane
Summary: Rencontre de deux âmes solitaires que tout oppose ou presque. Ou quand un barman croise la route d'un mafieux.
1. Gotta be somebody

Bon, j'ai voulu écrire cette histoire dans un milieu plus ou moins mafieu. Je pense écrire une suite un jour mais pas tout de suite...

**Disclaimer** : One Piece et ses bishies ne m'appartiennent pas, même pas Zoro-sama :(

**Couple** : Zoro/Sanji, c'est les meilleurs ;D

**Note** : La chanson est de Nickelback et j'ai essayé de les traduire au mieux. J'ai volontairement raccourci le texte.

Bonne lecture XDDD

**Edit : **Je viens de faire quelques corrections sur ce texte pendant que je corrigeais sa suite pour ne pas avoir d'incohérence dans l'histoire...

* * *

**Gotta be Somebody**

Trop longtemps isolé dans son propre clan, trop souvent mis à l'écart lors des réunions interminables entre son boss, surnommé Œil de Faucon par ses pairs du fait de son regard perçant, et les subalternes de celui-ci, un groupe connu des services de police et de la Marine comme celui des Shichibukai. Il connaissait par cœur le sentiment de solitude qui le renfermait un peu plus dans son monde avant chaque réunion.

Le jeune homme solitaire lâcha un bref soupir et se rencogna un peu plus dans l'ombre surtout ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui, ne pas se faire remarquer par le groupe. Rester immobile et laisser passer le temps. Écouter d'une oreille les jérémiades des uns, les discussions peu sérieuses des autres et les rumeurs du fond de salle. Cela faisait partie de son quotidien et continuerait dans son futur.

Il résista à l'envie de dégainer son sabre pour s'occuper les mains son sabre, seul souvenir de son maître, décédé après son entrée dans la famille. Cela faisait plus de dix ans maintenant qu'il avait été recueilli par ce haut dirigeant de la pègre locale, dix ans qu'il lui obéissait en tout point, dix ans qu'il ne s'appartenait plus et qu'il ne vivait que pour protéger le parrain. Dix ans de terreur face aux guerres mafieuses, de lutte, d'entraînements au sabre, d'insomnies mais surtout de solitude.

Il ne se rappelait plus très bien d'où il venait ni qui étaient ses parents. Il ne possédait d'eux qu'une photo montrant une jeune femme blonde au sourire éclatant au bras d'un homme portant de curieux cheveux vert et couvant la femme d'un regard dur mais protecteur. Au moins, il savait d'où lui venait sa couleur de cheveux. Il pouvait voir tout l'amour que se portait le couple, surtout avec leurs deux mains jointes sur le ventre légèrement rebondi de la blonde. Comme il voulait garder un souvenir de sa mère, il avait piercé son oreille gauche de trois anneaux que son maître lui avait confié sur son lit de mort. C'est depuis ce temps-là qu'il était seul dans sa tristesse et sa douleur de ne pas avoir pu protéger les personnes les plus chères à ses yeux.

Combien de fois s'était-il réveillé au milieu d'une nuit plus noire que l'enfer, plus silencieuse qu'une poupée de chiffon et plus inquiétante qu'un manoir abandonné ? Il ne comptait plus les nuits d'insomnie qui suivait ses réveils imprévus, incapable de se rendormir, recherchant vainement une présence chaleureuse et rassurante pour effacer ses cauchemars. Sans résultat.

_**This time I wonder what it feels like **_(Cette fois, je me demande à quoi ressemble)

_**To find the one in this life **_(Le fait de trouver la personne de sa vie)

_**The one we all dream of **_(Celle dont on rêve tous)

_**But dreams just aren't enough **_(Mais les rêves ne sont pas suffisants)

Un mouvement dans la pièce le tira de ses sombres pensées et lui apporta un regard désintéressé sur la réunion. En apparence seulement car ses sens étaient aux aguets. Bien lui en prit car sur un signe de son boss, il se leva, traversa la pièce et sortit du bâtiment.

Il s'approcha des deux gardes postés près du portail et prit connaissance des faits motivant sa présence. Il devait retrouver une personne suspecte qui rôdait près de l'immeuble du parrain. Il soupira à l'idée qu'un imbécile ait eu l'audace de traîner dans ce quartier peu recommandable pour les personnes ordinaires.

Il enfourcha sa moto et fonça vers le lieu d'habitation d'Œil de Faucon.

_**So I'll be waiting for the real thing**_ (Alors j'attendrai l'amour avec un grand A)

_**I'll know it by the feeling**_ (Je le reconnaîtrai par mes sentiments)

_**The moment when we're meeting**_ (Le moment où nous nous rencontrerons)

_**Will play out like a scene straight off the silver screen**_ (Se jouera comme au cinéma directement sorti du grand écran)

Il avait à peine atteint son objectif qu'il entrevit une silhouette sombre raser les murs de la propriété ainsi qu'un éclair blond quand elle passa près d'un lampadaire faiblement éclairé. Il haussa un sourcil, la couleur lui rappelant ceux de sa mère et s'approcha silencieusement de sa future proie laquelle ne se doutait pas de ce qui se passait dans son dos.

xxXXXxx

Cinq ans qu'il s'épuisait au travail, cinq ans de doute sur la survie du bâtiment qu'il occupait avec son bar. Cinq ans de lutte contre les agents du fisc qui le harcelaient de leurs réclamations un peu trop malvenues. Cinq ans de terreur nocturne à l'idée de quitter le seul endroit où il gardait des souvenirs heureux d'une époque lointaine. Ce soir, il était décidé à tout faire pour échapper définitivement à ces sangsues du gouvernement. Il avait discuté avec son équipe et ensemble une solution avait été trouvée.

Il leur suffisait d'avoir un protecteur puissant qui empêcherait toute approche officielle des forces de l'ordre. Or, qui dit protecteur puissant dans leur ville, dit le groupe mafieux des Shishibukai. Qui dit Shishibukai, dit Œil de Faucon et son garde du corps, le démon Zoro. Il ne leur restait qu'à trouver un moyen d'attirer l'attention du démon qui ensuite les conduirait chez son parrain.

Ils désignèrent un porte-parole qui partit aussitôt en direction du quartier mafieux.

Une ombre courait dans une petite ruelle, dans le quartier général de la Barque Noire, QG des mafieux locaux. Elle ne connaissait pas bien ce quartier et peinait à trouver son chemin vers le bâtiment principal. Elle soupira en pensant à sa vie d'autrefois : jeune garçon orphelin, il avait été recueilli par le fameux chef cuisinier Zeff et été formé dans son bar-restaurant pour prendre sa relève. Il se souvint encore de son arrivée devant les fourneaux de la cuisine gigantesque pour un petit garçon de sa taille. Il frissonna en repensant à son premier jour en solitaire dans celle-ci et comment il avait dû contacter les urgences.

C'était un jour d'hiver comme un autre, il préparait une soupe et faisait revenir du beurre pour les croûtons de pain qui l'accompagneraient. Il était légèrement pris par le temps et ne prit pas garde au manche de la poêle qui dépassait de la gazinière. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. En voulant se retourner pour ajouter quelques épices dans la soupe, il accrocha la poêle brûlante et s'aspergea le visage de beurre fondu. Il lâcha tout ce qu'il tenait et fonça vers le téléphone. Il réussit à prévenir les secours, habitués à des appels de ce genre dans le bar et ils arrivèrent très vite. Malheureusement pour lui, il fut trop tard pour son œil gauche et depuis il gardait une mèche de cheveux plus longue de ce côté pour cacher sa cicatrice.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées qu'il ne sentit pas un regard noir dans son dos. Il s'apprêtait à continuer son chemin lorsqu'il perçut un souffle rauque derrière lui. Une voix sombre et menaçante l'interpella :

« -Alors, gamin ? Que crois-tu faire dans le QG de la Barque Noire? »

xxXXXxx

Il vit le gamin se raidir au son de sa voix et se retourner vers lui. Il croisa un œil vert légèrement écarquillé d'angoisse. Il se surprit à détailler sa prise avec plus d'attention : un visage encore un peu enfantin malgré quelques poils qui ornaient son menton fin, une longue mèche de cheveux couleur des blés cachait son deuxième œil qu'il supposait vert comme l'autre, une bouche fine crispée par la peur légèrement entrouverte, à la recherche d'un souffle perdu par son propriétaire. Le tout sur un corps quelque peu efféminé mais qui semblait souple et agile.

L'homme blond tentait de retrouver un rythme cardiaque normal après sa surprise sans trop y parvenir sous le regard inquisiteur du mafieux. Il en profita également pour regarder son 'poursuivant' et ne fut pas déçu par ce qu'il voyait. Un corps taillé dans la roche, dont le costume soulignait les muscles tendus, un visage fermé agrémenté d'un regard noir digne des plus grands assassins, mais qui à l'heure actuelle avait une petite pointe de tristesse et de solitude.

Il stoppa son inspection quand leurs yeux se rencontrèrent et ne se lâchèrent plus, cherchant chez l'autre la raison de cette improbable rencontre…

_**So I'll be holding my breath (**_Alors je retiendrais mon souffle)

_**Right up to the end**_ (Jusqu'au bout)

_**Until the moment when**_ (Jusqu'à ce que)

_**I find the one that I'll spend forever with**_ (J'ai trouvé celui avec qui je veux passer ma vie)

Le blond ne pouvait détacher son regard de son vis-à-vis. Il était perturbé par les émotions qui y passaient : tristesse, solitude, incompréhension, espoir. Tout cela mêlé à de la … tendresse ? Comment un yakuza pouvait être tendre envers une personne normale? Il chercha la réponse dans ses yeux puis hésita à répondre à sa question posée plus tôt.

« - Euh, d'abord chuis pas un gamin! Et ensuite je savais pas que c'était interdit de se promener la nuit dans ce quartier…

- Ici c'est le quartier de la Barque Noire. Je pensais que tout le monde un peu futé le savait en ville… »

À ces mots, le jeune barman frissonna. Il baissa les yeux et réfléchit à toute vitesse : soit il jouait le jeu du yakuza en face de lui et il courrait à sa perte, soit il exposait son problème en espérant qu'il le mènerait auprès du parrain. Après une réunion de crise avec lui-même, il opta pour la deuxième solution. Il prit un air qu'il espérait sérieux et s'adressa à l'homme qui n'avait pas bougé de place.

« - Je sais parfaitement où je me trouve. Je voudrais rencontrer ton patron pour lui demander de l'aide…

- Tu te moques de moi gamin ? grogna le vert. On n'est pas des enfants de chœur, on n'a pas que ça à faire d'aider un morveux comme toi.

- Le morveux, il a un nom et c'est Sanji. Tâches de t'en souvenir, espèce de Marimo !

- C'est qu'il a des crocs le petit, ricana le mafieux. Mais n'essaies pas de m'insulter à nouveau ou il t'en cuira…

- Et comment je dois t'appeler alors ? Tu m'as pas donné ton nom, idiot !

- Zoro. »

Sanji ravala la réplique cinglante qu'il s'apprêtait à lancer. Il était en face du numéro deux de l'organisation et se permettait de lui tenir tête. Qui sait s'il n'allait pas payer cette erreur… Il ferma les yeux un instant pour ne pas s'enfoncer davantage et reprit la parole :

« T'es vraiment LE démon Zoro ?

- T'en connais beaucoup d'autres qui portent le même nom que moi ? Je suis le seul à porter le surnom de démon…

- … Je peux vous demander quelque chose? chuchota le petit blond

- Essaies toujours… mais parles plus fort!

- Je voudrais pouvoir discuter avec Œil de Faucon concernant un problème personnel…

- Petit, donne-moi une seule bonne raison de te conduire au chef.

- Je suis pas petit, putain, j'ai 19 ans!

- À 19 piges, tu es encore au biberon pour moi.

- D'après ce que je sais du démon, t'es à peine plus âgé que moi! T'as 20-21 ans à tout casser !

- Contrairement à toi, gamin, j'ai fait mes preuves dans la rue, je n'ai plus rien à prouver. Mais, t'es quand même sympa de me rajeunir. J'ai 6 printemps de plus que toi.

- … Donc t'as 25 ans ?

- T'es fort en calcul mental, gamin. Bon, pour répondre ta question, tu devras attendre la fin de la réunion pour parler avec Mihawk.

- Mihawk ?

- C'est le nom du boss. Par contre, je sais pas s'il acceptera de te parler, enfin tu essaieras. Moi, je vais juste te conduire au bâtiment et tu resteras là-bas jusqu'à ce qu'on vienne te chercher. Pigé ? »

Sanji hocha simplement la tête et suivit son guide jusqu'à un portail gardé par deux individus armés de katanas. Il se fit tout petit en attendant que Zoro le fasse entrer dans les locaux. Il fut conduit dans une salle d'attente où il patienta quelques dizaines de minutes.

Lorsque le mafieux revint, il était accompagné du parrain. Celui-ci regarda son invité surprise et lui fit signe de le suivre. Ils traversèrent divers couloirs avant d'atteindre ce qui semblait être le bureau principal. Ils entrèrent tous sauf Zoro qui referma la porte derrière Sanji. Celui-ci s'approcha du centre de la pièce et s'arrêta à une distance respectueuse du maître de maison. Lequel le regardait d'un air curieux. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil et invita le petit blond à faire de même et de lui expliquer sa demande.

Sanji lui raconta un peu son histoire, sans rentrer trop dans les détails. Quand il prononça les mots 'police', 'marine', 'fisc' et le nom de son sauveur 'Zeff', le visage de son vis-à-vis se durcit pour ensuite se relâcher, signe qu'il réfléchissait au problème évoqué.

Après quelques minutes de silence inconfortable, il prit une petite clochette et l'agita. Dans la seconde qui suivit, la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Zoro qui s'approcha vivement de son patron et le regarda dans les yeux, attendant ses ordres.

« Roronoa, tu vas raccompagner ce jeune homme chez lui et faire passer un message aux imbéciles du gouvernement, peu importe le moyen utilisé. Je veux qu'il soit entendu que le bar restaurant le Baratie est désormais sous la protection des Shishibukai. Qu'à la prochaine tentative de la Marine, de la Police ou d'un pseudo Fisc pour fermer ce lieu, il y aura une nouvelle guerre ouverte entre nous. Tu peux partir de suite. »

Le vert acquiesca et invita du regard le blond à le suivre. Une fois dehors, Sanji osait à peine respirer de peur que la situation ne se retourne contre lui. Œil de Faucon avait vraiment pris cette décision pour lui ? Il était désormais sous la protection des Shishibukai ?

À la sortie du bâtiment, Zoro sortit son portable, appuya sur une touche et attendit que son interlocuteur daigne décrocher. Heureusement pour lui, l'autre devait être en plein boulot car il répondit dès la deuxième sonnerie.

« Oï, Luffy, c'est Zoro. Je t'appelle pour que t'occupes de faire circuler une rumeur dans les bas-fonds des quartiers - … - Non, utilise la voix habituelle et arrête de bouffer pendant que tu téléphones, tu vas rien comprendre de ce que je vais te dire - … - Oh et puis passe-moi Usopp, il doit traîner avec toi à l'heure actuelle - … - Usopp, fait comprendre à ce crétin de chargé de com' du groupe qu'il doit utiliser la voie normale pour faire savoir au gourvernement que le Baratie est sous la protection d'Œil de Faucon à compter d'aujourd'hui - … - Si tu veux, tu peux tester ton nouveau satellite espion pour voir si les forces de l'ordre le respecte l'ordre. - … - Bon, je vais te laisser mais tu me tiens au courant des avancées de la rumeur. - … - C'est ça, salut. »

Il raccrocha et s'aperçut que Sanji le regardait d'un air un peu perdu. Il esquissa un sourire en coin et lui indiqua la direction de sa moto. Il lui fila un casque, prit le sien, enfourcha son bolide et attendit que son passager ait pris place pour démarrer.

Il se dirigeait avec célérité et adresse vers le centre ville où était situé le Baratie. Pendant toute la route, il avait senti dans son dos le gamin le serrer plus fort que nécessaire quand il frôlait une voiture ou un camion. Il réprima un rire et se dit que le blondinet devait encore être sur un nuage à des lieux de là où il se trouvait actuellement. Il ressentit alors pour lui une envie de le protéger de tout ce qui pourrait lui arriver dans la vie future.

Il avait un peu suivi son histoire en écoutant à la porte chez Mihawk et il se retrouvait un peu dedans. La même solitude, la même tristesse, la même angoisse nocturne. Il se souvint d'une conversation qu'il avait eue avec son maître avec son décès :

« Zoro, avant de quitter ce monde, je vais te livrer mon dernier enseignement. Il existe pour chaque être vivant sur Terre un autre être vivant qui lui est indispensable pour son équilibre mental. Il peut s'agir d'un animal, d'une plante, d'une femme ou même d'un homme, mais j'espère mon garçon que tu la trouveras vite car vouloir vivre seul sa vie entière est un bien triste fardeau. Quand tu rencontreras cette personne, tu le sentiras au plus profond de toi. Tu penseras être déconnecté du monde réel et tu pourras presque entendre un chant qui vous sera commun. »

_**'Cause nobody wants to be the last one there**_ (Car personne ne veut être le dernier)

'_**Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares**_ (Car tout le monde veut se sentir important)

_**Someone to love with my life in their hands**_ (Quelqu'un à aimer avec ma vie dans ses mains)

_**There's gotta be somebody for me like that **_(Il doit y avoir quelqu'un comme ça pour moi)

'_**Cause nobody wants to go it on their own **_(car personne ne veut finir sa vie tout seul)

_**And everyone wants to know they're not alone **_(Et chacun veut savoir qu'il n'est pas seul)

_**Somebody else that feel the same somewhere**_ (Quelqu'un d'autre quelque part qui ressent la même chose)

_**There's gotta be somebody for me out there **_(Il doit bien y avoir quelqu'un pour moi dehors)

Arrivé près de la porte du bar, à cette heure fermé depuis longtemps, Zoro stoppa sa bécane et se tourna vers Sanji. Il descendit de sa monture, s'approcha pour lui retirer son casque et se perdit dans son regard émeraude, légèrement embrumé. Il soupçonna que les nerfs du jeune homme n'allaient pas tarder à lâcher.

Le jeune yakuza leva lentement une main et la posa sur la joue de Son blond, car il ne pouvait en être qu'ainsi, et la caressa d'un geste doux, presque timide. Sa possession, non informée, sursauta à peine au contact de la main un peu rugueuse et calleuse de l'homme qui l'avait raccompagné. Il approfondit la caresse en posant sa main par-dessus et en s'appuyant un peu plus sur cette paume chaleureuse. Il adressa un regard interrogatif à Zoro et ferma les yeux en soupirant de bien-être. Il sentit à peine le souffle de son vis-à-vis s'accélérer légèrement et s'approcher plus près de son visage. Il n'osait voir le visage du yakuza si proche de lui et se concentra sur ses propres battements de cœur qui s'affolait légèrement.

Zoro hésita un bref instant avant de briser l'espace qui séparait leur visage. Il posa brièvement ses lèvres contre celles du barman et se recula, cherchant un quelconque rejet chez celui-ci. Il ne le trouva pas, mais crut voir un fin sourire sur les lèvres qu'il venait de quitter. Souriant à son tour, il refit la trajet inverse et scella à nouveau leurs lèvres en un baiser moins tendre. Jouant avec la lèvre supérieure de Sanji, il n'avait pas encore découvert le goût si particulier qu'il devait avoir. Il attendrait encore un peu. Et encore une fois, il entendit au fond de son âme une chanson qui lui donna des frissons en entendant les paroles.

_**Tonight out on the street out on the moonlight**_ (Ce soir, dans la rue, au clair de lune)

_**And damn it feels like too right**_ (Et bon sang, ça me fait du bien)

_**It's just like Déjà Vu**_ (C'est comme déjà vu)

_**Me standin' here with you**_ (Moi juste devant toi)

_**So I'll be holdin' my breath **_(Alors, je retiendrais mon souffle)

_**Could this be the end ?**_ (Est-ce que cela pourrait être la fin ?)

_**Is it that moment when (**_Est-ce que c'est ce moment)

_**I find the one that I spend forever with ? **_(Où je trouverai la personne avec qui je passerai ma vie ?)

Les deux hommes s'éloignèrent un instant sans pour autant se quitter des yeux. Face à face entre deux vies si différentes et pourtant si proches. L'une vivait dans un monde souterrain plein de brutalité et d'insécurité. L'autre dans un monde à priori sûr et pourtant déjà corrompu par les hautes instances.

Sanji se dressa sur la pointe des pieds pour embrasser une dernière fois son chauffeur. Il fit abstraction de son propre rythme cardiaque qui s'affolait gentiment. Il se remit sur ses pieds en fermant les yeux puis demanda :

« Ne, Zoro ? Tu es sûr que le Baratie sera protégé comme l'a dit Œil de Faucon ?

- Sanji, il faut que tu saches que si Mihawk dit quelque chose, l'ordre a intérêt à être exécuté dans l'heure voire la minute qui suit. Sans quoi, il se déplace lui-même et, quand il le fait, il vaux mieux être de son côté car son intransigeance en fait l'un des parrains mafieux les plus redoutés au monde.

- Donc, maintenant, mon équipe pourra travailler sans être sur ses gardes de peur de l'arrivée intempestive du gouvernement ?

- T'as tout compris gamin !

- Je t'ai déjà dit que j'étais pas un gamin ! Tu le fais exprès Kso Marimo ?

- A ton avis ? »

Encore une fois, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux, à la recherche d'une réponse à leur question commune : était-il la personne qui lui était destinée ? et comment le lui faire savoir ?

'_**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there**_ (Car personne ne veut être le dernier)

'_**Cause everyone wants to feel like someone cares**_ (Car tout le monde veut se sentir important)

_**Someone to love with my life in their hands**_ (Quelqu'un à aimer avec ma vie dans ses mains)

_**There's gotta be somebody for me like that**_ (Il doit y avoir une personne comme ça pour moi)

'_**Cause nobody wants to go it on their own**_ (Car personne ne veut finir sa vie seul)

_**And everyone wants to know they're not alone**_ (Chacun veut savoir qu'il n'est pas seul)

_**Is there somebody else that feels the same somewhere ?**_ (Y-a-t-il quelqu'un quelque part qui ressent la même chose ?)

_**There's gotta be somebody for me out there**_ (Il doit y avoir quelqu'un pour moi dehors)

Après un dernier regard, Zoro reprit son casque, enfourcha sa moto et fit un petit de salut au blondinet qui hésitait à rentrer chez lui comme çà… Oserait-il lui demander de rester un peu plus longtemps avec lui ? Ou, le laisserait-il partir au risque de ne plus le revoir ?

Il répondit machinalement au geste d'au revoir du yakuza et glissa ses mains dans ses poches. Il fronça les sourcils en sentant une petite feuille de papier pliée en quatre au fond de l'une d'elles. Il la déplia et la lut, sans remarquer le sourire en coin du motard en face de lui. Il y lut un numéro de téléphone inconnu ainsi qu'une petit message hâtivement inscrit : « Si tu as besoin d'aide pour quoique ce soit, n'hésite pas à faire appel au démon. » Il releva la tête pour voir au loin les feux arrières du bolide disparaître dans la circulation nocturne.

« Lâche, tu ne m'as même pas laissé le temps de te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour mon bar… Compte sur moi pour te le rappeler à la prochaine rencontre. »

Sur ses paroles murmurées, il rentra dans la boutique en souriant légèrement. Il était sûr de revoir bientôt le démon, avec ou sans bonne raison.

* * *

Voilà , deuxième fic bien entamée. Je pense faire une suite et la poster la semaine prochaine si l'inspiration est avec moi ...

Ciaossu!


	2. I find you

Alors je sais,je suis impardonnable pour le retard que j'ai alors que je vous avais promis une suite rapidement... La faute au mariage du cousin pendant lequel mes quelques neurones encore actives m'ont lâchement abandonnée entre le champagne et la piste de danse...

Bon, sinon, c'est aussi que j'arrivais pas à me mettre d'accord avec moi-même sur la tournure de cette suite, c'est pourquoi, après une réunion unilatérale entre moi et ma conscience, j'ai décidé de mettre ce chapitre et de publier plus tard un épilogue, pour ne pas gâcher une scène qui me trotte dans la tête et qui est quasiment écrite.

Donc sans plus attendre voici le chapitre 2 intitulé I Find You.

**Disclaimer** : Les persos de One Piece appartiennent au grand Oda-Sama, il ne veut toujours pas me laisser Zoro, c'est pas juste TT

**Pairing** : Ca change pas, ZoSan ze best XD

**Note** : entre () les blablas de l'auteur, pour les non onepiecéens, la référence de Sanji sur l'algue désigne le marimo, surnom affectueux qu'il donne à Zoro dans le manga originel.

**Note 2** : j'ai mis la fin de Gotta be Somebody de Nickelback vers la fin du chapitre, parce que je trouvais les paroles trop belles ^^

Sur ce, bonne lecture XDD

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : I find you**

Cela faisait bien deux semaines que leur rencontre avait eu lieu et ils ne s'étaient toujours pas revus. Non pas qu'ils s'évitaient, mais il y avait toujours un imprévu les empêchant de se découvrir l'un l'autre. Une fois, c'était un conflit inter-gang qui mobilisait les troupes de Mihawk et donc Zoro, une autre c'était le restaurant qui manquait de bras et Sanji ne quittait pas les fourneaux.

Vous me direz avec des bras cassés comme eux, on pouvait attendre longtemps avant de les voir ensemble. C'était un pas en avant, dix pas en arrière. Heureusement pour nous, pauvres mortels, quelqu'un là-haut, où qu'il soit et qui que ce soit, décida de mettre son grain de sel dans leur histoire.

xxXXXxx

Zoro pesta encore une fois contre la guigne qui le suivait depuis quelque temps. Bon sang, qu'est-ce qu'ils avaient tous leurs ennemis à se bouger en même temps ? Même lui ou Mihawk ne pouvaient se dédoubler pour diriger leur troupe… Il avait besoin d'un break avant de s'écrouler de fatigue. Assis à son bureau, il ferma les yeux et poussa un profond soupir de lassitude. La première chose à laquelle il pensa à travers ses paupières closes fut un regard d'un vert tendre qui le fixait d'un air qu'il qualifiait d'insolent mais qu'il savait taquin. Après les yeux émeraude vint une lueur dorée qui masquait un œil. Une chevelure douce au toucher et aux couleurs du lever de soleil qu'il voyait pendant son entraînement aux aurores dans le domaine principal. Il voyait maintenant la suite du visage avec un nez fin qui surplombait une bouche mutine, retenant avec peine un sourire moqueur ce qui le conduisit à penser au baiser qu'ils avaient échangé.

Zoro ouvrit brusquement les yeux et se maudit pour penser à ce gamin des rues (enfin pas tellement des rues hein ^^) au lieu de se concentrer sur la nuit à venir qui s'annonçait chargée. C'est là qu'intervient ce que d'aucun appellerait le destin, d'autre une coïncidence bien tombée. Alors qu'il allait rejoindre le reste du groupe, il entendit la voix de Mihawk l'appeler pour une mission urgente.

« Zoro, tu vas te rendre immédiatement au Baratie pour commander des repas pour la réunion, dieu seul sait quand nous aurons fini ce soir… soupira le parrain.

- On ne peut pas tout simplement les appeler pour ça ? râla dans sa barbe le garde du corps

- Tu as quelque chose à redire sur mes ordres, Zoro-kun ? demanda Mihawk

- Non, non, j'y vais tout de suite ! se précipita son second, sans répondre à la provocation sous-jacente de son boss. Quand celui-ci lui donnait du « -kun », il valait mieux éviter de le contredire.»

Sur ce, Zoro enfila vite fait son casque et quitta la demeure principale avec la commande et un GPS dans sa poche. Car tout le monde dans le milieu savait son point faible s'il était bien un, c'est-à-dire son sens de l'orientation, disons-le, de poisson rouge. Après avoir râlé pendant X minutes sur le nom des rues qui changeait tout seul ou ces mêmes rues qui disparaissaient, il arriva enfin devant une enseigne représentant un poisson dans un bateau. Il se demanda un instant où il avait entendu ce nom 'Baratie', décida d'y réfléchir un autre moment : les Shichibukai n'aimaient pas attendre leur repas et entra dans l'établissement après avoir garé sa moto contre le mur.

xxXXXxx

Pendant ce temps-là, un jeune chef cuisinier rêvassait dans les vestiaires. Il ne cessait de repenser à sa rencontre avec le groupe yakuza, il y a une semaine à peine et, surtout, celle avec un certain homme aux cheveux verts qui lui avait volé son premier baiser. Il se rappelait encore la sensation des lèvres chastement posées sur les siennes, le bref instant de vide quand elles s'étaient séparées avant de se rejoindre pour un ballet plus vif mais pourtant si tendre. Il posa distraitement la main sur sa bouche, comme hypnotisé par ses souvenirs et voulant retrouver cette impression douce et ferme à la fois d'avoir trouvé sa place auprès de quelqu'un dans ce monde.

Il sortit encore une fois un petit bout de papier, sur lequel on pouvait apercevoir la trace d'un numéro de téléphone qu'il connaissait par cœur malgré lui. Combien de fois avait-il composé ce numéro pour ensuite refermer son portable sans avoir appuyé sur la touche 'appel' ? Combien de fois s'était-il imaginé leur retrouvaille par téléphone ? Mais, toujours sa maudite timidité le retenait et seuls lui restait l'amertume d'un échec et la solitude de la nuit…

Il sursauta violemment quand Chopper, un jeune intérim à mi-temps, ouvrit la porte d'un coup sec et fonça jusqu'à lui.

« Sanji, c'est pas le moment de traîner ! On vient de recevoir une commande à emporter et tous les autres cuistots sont occupés !

- Bon dieu, Chopper ! Tu veux me faire mourir d'une crise cardiaque avant l'heure ou quoi ? Je t'ai dit, je ne sais combien de fois, de frapper avant de rentrer dans une pièce, spécialement les vestiaires ! Bon, c'est quoi la commande urgente que mes incapables de seconds ne peuvent réaliser ?

- Le mieux c'est que tu viennes voir par toi-même…, fit en tremblant le jeune adolescent. »

Troublé par la peur qui transparaissait dans les yeux de son vis-à-vis, Sanji se leva et se dirigea vers la salle. Sur le pas de la porte, il se figea devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui. Accoudé sur le comptoir central, l'homme qui occupait ses pensées d'il y a cinq minutes, Zoro, impeccable dans un costume noir, des bottes de motard lui montant sur les mollets, des gants de cuir sur des mains qu'il savait légèrement calleuses à cause des combats au katana. Il suivit du regard la ligne de son corps pour atteindre le visage du yakuza et croisa ses yeux d'un noir d'encre.

Un regard pouvait dire tant de choses et, en même temps, si peu… Zoro décida de rompre le silence qui devenait pesant.

« Alors, gamin ? Tu as perdu ta langue dans ta cuisine ? Moi qui espérait un autre affrontement verbal…

- Je t'ai déjà dit de pas m'appeler gamin, Kso Marimo !

- Ah, bah non, t'as encore ta fougue. Bon, on discutera un autre jour, là j'ai pas trop le temps. Il me faudrait sept menus complets à emporter.

- Et après, on dit que c'est moi qui évite les joutes verbales, marmonna le cadet puis il ajouta plus fort, Sept repas à une demi-heure de la fermeture, il fallait que tu viennes à ce resto bien sûr ?

- Perso, je m'en fous, c'est Œil de Faucon qui l'a décidé, y a quoi, une heure maintenant…

- Une heure ? Et tu n'es là que depuis cinq minutes ? Mais, qu'est-ce que t'as foutu en route ! T'as visité le musée GrandLine ou quoi !

- Même si je savais de quoi tu parles, je ne te répondrais pas ! On n'a pas idée d'avoir installé ce resto dans un quartier aussi dur à trouver… »

La dernière phrase était à peine audible et pourtant, Sanji était sûr de son audition et surtout il avait vu une certaine rougeur sur les joues du yakuza avant que celui-ci ne détourne les yeux. Il ne rêvait pas, là ? Zoro venait bien d'admettre par moyen détourné son mauvais sens de l'orientation ? Il retint avec difficulté un sourire moqueur en se cachant la bouche d'une main ce que ne manqua pas son aîné. Celui-ci le menaça d'un regard-de-la-mort-qui-te-semblera-plus-douce-après-ce-que-je-te-ferais-si-tu-oses-faire-une-remarque-quelconque. Regard auquel répondit celui du cuistot avec un regard-mais-non-j'ai-rien-vu-et-j'emporterai-ce-secret-dans-ma-tombe-promis-je-ferais-pas-de-chantage, toujours teinté d'ironie voilée.

xxXXXxx

Quelques instants plus tard, Sanji revint de son sanctuaire, plus communément appelé une cuisine par nous autres, humbles cuisiniers du dimanche, avec sept bentôs empilés dans les bras. Il s'avança dans la salle et constata qu'il était seul avec Zoro, tous les employés étaient rentrés chez eux. Il vit sur le comptoir un mot de Chopper lui disant qu'il ne lui restait plus qu'à nettoyer le comptoir, fermer le vestiaire et il pourrait rentrer chez lui. Il grimaça sous l'ordre à peine caché dans le message du jeune intérim. Il poussa un bref soupir et posa sur le comptoir du bar son chargement. Il passa derrière sa caisse et sortit le montant à payer lorsqu'un bruit venant de dehors lui fit tourner le regard vers la porte d'entrée. Et là, il arrêta net tout mouvement et se mit à trembler légèrement. Voyant le visage du blond se crisper de seconde en seconde, Zoro, intrigué, se retourna et fronça les sourcils en reconnaissant les personnes qui venaient de cogner contre la vitre.

Il s'approcha de l'entrée, ouvrit la porte et sortit pour 'discuter' avec les nouveaux venus, ne les laissant pas pénétrer le bâtiment.

« Les gars, je suis surpris de voir que vous passez outre les ordres de Mihawk… Ou peut-être êtes-vous suicidaire ?

- Ferme-là Roronoa ! Si on commence à écouter et obéir à un mafieux maintenant, le gouvernement va perdre la face. D'autant qu'on n'a pas attendu ce soir pour venir ici saisir des biens pour éponger des dettes…

- Comment ça, expliques-toi Smoker, pourquoi un officier de police haut gradé comme toi s'occuperait d'un resto comme celui-ci, demanda Zoro, tout en jetant un regard accusateur à Sanji qui baissa la tête.

- Si ça ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne serais pas ici mais chez moi. Mais c'est un ordre venu d'en haut et tu sais comme moi qu'on ne peut pas refuser 'ses' ordres…Répondit d'un air las le policier, en tirant une bouffée de ses deux cigares.

- Et donc, tu écoutes leurs ordres et espères qu'Œil de Faucon laissera passer ça ? T'as pas entendu parler pendant tes patrouilles que cet établissement était sous la protection des Shichibukai ? Si tu t'approches encore une fois de lui ou qu'on apprend par n'importe quel moyen que le proprio a dû vider les lieux, tu peux t'attendre à une guerre ouverte entre le gouvernement et la mafia. Tu sais comme moi que ça entraînera des morts des deux côtés et même chez les civils.

- Dois-je répondre à cette menace…

- Je pense que t'es suffisamment intelligent pour comprendre ce que ça implique. Je n'en parlerai pas à Mihawk si, de votre côté, vous laissez tomber le bâtiment et que je n'entende plus parler de vous pendant quelque temps.

- J'espère que tu sais ce que tu fais, Roronoa, parce qu'à la prochaine rencontre entre nous deux, ça ne se règlera pas de manière diplomatique… Tu pourras dire au cuistot qu'on ne reviendra pas mais qu'on garde ce qu'on lui a déjà pris, je ne pourrais pas le récupérer sans paraître suspect.

- Et qu'est-ce que vous lui avez pris exactement ?

- Oh, pas grand-chose, mais à l'entendre, la réserve de vin et le couteau de l'ancien propriétaire était inestimable. Et comme on m'avait ordonné de récupérer des objets de valeur…

- … Bon, on va en rester là pour ce soir mais attends-toi à ce qu'il y ait un peu de grabuge si tes hommes parlent de ce qu'ils ont vu ce soir. Je ne garantis pas leur vie s'ils sont inconscients…

- Je sais encore tenir mes hommes Roronoa ! Maudits soient tous les yakuzas de cette ville. Ils ne respectent plus rien…

- Moi aussi, je trouve que les politiciens ne respectent plus rien. Renseigne-toi sur l'histoire du bâtiment et tu devrais découvrir qui a intérêt à le faire disparaître… Bon, je vous laisse, j'ai deux mots à dire au gamin avant de rentrer.

- On se reverra Roronoa… »

Sur ces paroles, l'officier fit demi-tour et renvoya ses hommes vers leurs véhicules. Zoro les regarda partir puis rentra à nouveau dans le bar et croisa le regard angoissé du jeune homme. Il fronça un peu plus les sourcils et s'approcha du bar. Il voulait savoir pourquoi il ne l'avait pas appelé après avoir reçu la visite des policiers. Il lui avait laissé son numéro pour ça à la base ! Et aussi, il pouvait le dire, parce qu'il espérait revoir plutôt cette tête blonde. Il devait avoir une conversation avec lui entre quatre yeux avant de rentrer au QG. Il s'accouda au comptoir et dévisagea le propriétaire des lieux.

« Je pense que tu me dois quelques explications, gamin. Je t'avais laissé mon numéro perso pour éviter ce genre de cas et la seule fois où je viens ici, j'apprends que le gouvernement t'a toujours dans le viseur ? Qu'est-ce que tu me caches encore…

- Ils avaient dit que si je leur donnais certains objets, ils me laisseraient tranquille et que tu n'aurais pas de problèmes… Dit le blondinet d'une voix tremblotante.

- Attends, gamin, c'est eux qui devraient avoir peur des représailles et toi, tu n'avais pas à faire ce genre de choses, si tu n'es pas capable d'en assumer les conséquences. Je me protège tout seul depuis plus de dix ans dans le milieu et tu me dis la bouche en cœur que t'as fait ça pour m'éviter des problèmes ? C'est le monde à l'envers…

- Ben excuse moi de n'être qu'un gamin mais t'aurais fait quoi à ma place la semaine dernière quand ils se sont pointés en nombre à l'heure de fermeture ! Armes au poing, prêts à faire feu au moindre signe suspect ! À tirer sur les clients si besoin est ou sur mon équipe !

- Je t'aurais fait confiance ou j'aurais téléphoné au numéro pour confirmer cette confiance, dit Zoro d'une voix calme et ferme. »

En entendant cette phrase, Sanji se recroquevilla sur lui-même, honteux d'avoir oublié ce numéro qui lui aurait évité bien des ennuis. Mais, pouvait-il lui avouer qu'il n'avait pas osé le déranger pour ce qui lui semblait être une broutille ? Il n'avait pas encore compris ce que signifiait d'être sous la protection du Shichibukai… Il venait de le découvrir lorsque les policiers avaient fait demi-tours, sans récupérer le dernier objet qu'il devait céder.

Il releva timidement les yeux pour croiser ceux du yakuza, plus noirs que jamais, dans lesquels flottaient encore une trace de colère contenue qui se mua en lassitude. Il respira un peu plus librement et esquissa un sourire qui lui fut rendu. Il retrouvait la complicité qui les avaient liés pendant leur première rencontre. Il ne sursauta même pas lorsque Zoro se leva pour se diriger vers l'arrière du comptoir, où lui-même était en train de sortir la facture des repas.

Il pouvait sentir sur lui un regard de plus en plus chaud, le silence se fit de plus en plus oppressant mais pas terrifiant, non, il savait que Zoro ne lui ferait jamais de mal. Oui, maintenant, il lui ferait toujours confiance et se promit intérieurement de ne jamais faire du mafieux son ennemi.

Celui-ci avança une main vers la taille du blond, l'enlaça et le serra contre son torse. Il pouvait sentir les pulsations désordonnées de celui-ci avant qu'il ne lui caresse la tête d'un geste rassurant. Il profitait de la douceur de la chevelure couleur des blés pour déposer un baiser sur le sommet du crâne de son propriétaire.

Lequel leva vivement la tête sous la surprise et croisa à nouveau un regard qui le figea sur place. Il pouvait y lire tellement d'interrogation, de tendresse à partager et d'angoisse aussi.

Ils ne surent jamais lequel réduisit la distance entre eux. Ils avaient juste conscience des lèvres de l'autre sur les leurs. D'abord, doux, tendre, presque fragile, leur baiser dévoilait toute leur envie de connaître l'autre, de faire partie de sa vie et pouvoir combler ce manque dans la leur.

Ils se séparèrent pour mieux se rejoindre, sauf que Sanji, cette fois, sentit contre la barrière de sa bouche quelque chose d'humide. Il frémit en reconnaissant une langue qui demandait le passage pour rencontrer son homologue. Il ouvrit légèrement les lèvres qui furent aussitôt plus écartées par la langue de Zoro qui vint caresser la sienne dans un ballet doux et passionné à la fois. Il céda vite la dominance du baiser à son aîné et profita pleinement des sensations qu'il ressentait pour la première fois depuis longtemps, s'accrochant désespérément à la veste du yakuza. Il percevait sous ses paumes les muscles puissants se tendre et le rythme rapide de son coeur.

Plaisir, bonheur, joie mais aussi quelque chose qu'il n'arrivait pas à déterminer mais qui l'empêchait d'être tout à fait satisfait.

Zoro dut sentir le léger malaise de son cadet car il glissa sa main gauche le long de son dos, lui arrachant un frisson de contentement et l'arrêta à la limite de son pantalon. Son autre main passa de sa hanche à sa nuque, qu'il câlina un moment avant de la saisir pour approfondir encore un peu plus le baiser. Sa main gauche décida de continuer son chemin vers l'arrière du corps du barman, frôlant ses fesses sans les toucher, frustrant le jeune homme qui ne savait plus où donner de la tête.

Sanji crût que son cœur allait rater un battement lorsqu'une main descendit dans son dos pour rejoindre ses reins. Il se concentra plus sur la langue qui ravageait un peu plus sa bouche, mais se figea lorsque la main baladeuse glissa le long de son postérieur pour ensuite se plaquer sans retenue sur celui-ci.

Le yakuza semblait perdre pied peu à peu, perdu dans un monde de sensualité auquel sa vie ne l'avait pas préparé et qu'il découvrait en même temps que le barman. Il lâcha la bouche de son blond et le maintint contre son torse, refusant de se séparer de son petit rayon de soleil. Il posa ses lèvres contre la peau douce de la nuque du blond et la suçota distraitement, laissant une petite marque rouge.

Combien de temps restèrent-ils ainsi, dans leur monde ? Nul ne le savait…

**You can´t give up! **(Tu ne peux pas abandonner)

**When you're Lookin´ for a diamond in the rough **(Quand tu recherches la perle rare)

**Because you never know when it shows up **(Parce que tu ne sais jamais quand ça arrivera)

**Make sure you´re holdin` on **(Alors soit sûr que tu t'accroches,)

'**Cause it could be the one, the one you´re waiting on (**Car ça peut être la personne, celle que tu attends)

'**Cause nobody wants to be the last one there.** (Car personne ne veut être le dernier)

**And everyone wants to feel like someone cares. **(Car tout le monde veut se sentir important)

**Someone to love with my life in their hands.** (Quelqu'un à aimer avec ma vie dans ses mains)

**There has gotta be somebody for me **(Il doit y avoir quelqu'un comme ça pour moi)

**Ohhhhhh.**

Après avoir profité de la chaleur de l'autre et surtout retardé au maximum le départ, ils s'écartèrent pour croiser le regard opposé. Ils se sourirent puis Sanji demanda :

« Je sais pas pourquoi je suis comme ça avec toi, c'est comme si je lâchais prise et que je laissais tout tomber. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait, Marimo ?

- Sûrement la même chose que toi, gamin… Y a quelque chose qui m'attire chez toi irrésistiblement et qui m'empêche de réfléchir clairement…

- Depuis quand les algues réfléchissent-elles ? Se moqua Sanji.

- Me cherche pas trop gamin, tu pourrais le regretter. Fit le mafieux en levant un sourcil provocateur.

- Oh ? Et qu'est-ce que tu me ferais ? Tu me torturerais pendant des heures dans une salle de votre quartier ?

- Tu n'as pas idée du genre de torture que j'ai en tête gamin alors ne me pousse pas à bout… Et je ne pensais pas forcément à une salle du domaine mais plutôt à ma chambre dans mon appartement en ville qui doit être à quoi, cinq minutes d'ici… ? »

Sur ces paroles, Sanji rougit fortement en comprenant le sous-entendu à peine voilé de son aîné et se demanda pourquoi il s'imaginait avec lui dans sa chambre pendant une 'séance de torture' d'un autre genre.

Un ricanement lui fit relever le regard qu'il avait baissé, honteux du cheminement de ses pensées. Il tomba dans un océan noir déchaîné où il se perdit quelques secondes avant de comprendre ce que lui disait Zoro : voulait-il le suivre jusque chez lui? Ses joues prirent la couleur des tomates bien mûres pendant que son pauvre cerveau essayait d'analyser ses paroles. Y avait-il un sens caché ou bien cela voulait vraiment dire qu'il allait subir (contre sa volonté d'après lui, sans vraiment se plaindre selon Zoro ;) ...) la torture promise…

Zoro pouvait presque voir les neurones de son cadet interagir entre elles, tant le blondinet était concentré sur sa question et sur ce qu'il devait répondre. Dire qu'il avait dit ça sans vraiment réfléchir, maintenant il pensait que la situation pouvait néanmoins tourner à son avantage s'il pouvait le marquer comme sien. Et oui, on ne le savait peut-être pas mais Zoro était très possessif. Certes, il avait commencé à marquer le blond de son empreinte dans la nuque, mais elle partirait dans quelque temps. Alors que s'ils commençaient à connaître un peu leur vie et leur adresse respective, cela sous-entendait qu'ils allaient se revoir dans un avenir très proche.

Il relâcha définitivement le barman, se recula vers le devant du bar et s'approcha de la pile de bentôs. Il ne manquerait plus que son boss et ses partenaires n'aient pas leur repas et il aurait tout gagné dans cette soirée à rebondissement. Il demanda à Sanji de lui sortir une facture pour qu'il puisse se faire régler le plus rapidement possible. Il ajouta avec un air de conspirateur que ce serait sûrement lui qui reviendrait pour payer cette dette. Ce qui eut pour effet de réveiller le blond de son rêve éveillé dans lequel il était dans les bras musclés du vert.

Il lui tendit d'une main un peu tremblante la feuille demandée et tressaillit en sentant les doigts du mafieux lui frôler les siens. Il se maudit de ressembler à une adolescente devant son premier amour, mais était-il si différent de l'une d'entre elles ? Certes, il n'en était pas une et il ne connaissait pas ce sentiment de chaleur et de confort qu'il avait perçu dans les bras de Zoro, mais il présentait tous les symptômes, si on pouvait vraiment qualifier ce sentiment de maladie… Il avait chaud, il rougissait plus facilement en sa présence et surtout, il voulait être près de lui plus souvent, le connaître, lui, sa vie dans la mafia et avant, son lieu d'habitation, bref tout.

Zoro prit les repas dans les bras et fit signe à Sanji de le suivre dehors. Une fois devant sa moto, il réussit à caser toutes les boîtes dans son porte bagage et invita le blondinet à fermer son resto, qu'il puisse le raccompagner. Le blond, tout en cachant sa joie d'être un peu plus longtemps avec lui, râla pour la forme et s'empressa de se changer pour remettre son jean, son T-Shirt et sa veste avant de fermer toutes les portes du bâtiment. Il s'avança ensuite vers le motard qui lui présenta son casque, lui-même en ayant mis un autre. Il l'enfila maladroitement et grimpa derrière lui.

Il eut à peine le temps d'enrouler ses bras autour de la taille puissante du yakuza que celui-ci s'élança dans la circulation, heureusement peu intense à cette heure de la nuit. Il demanda en hurlant à son passager la direction de son appartement. Après la réponse, elle aussi hurlée, le silence ne fut rompu que par les vrombissements du bolide. Il faut dire qu'une 250 cc, ça en faisait du boucan…

xxXXXxx

Arrivés près de l'immeuble du blond, celui-ci descendit, les jambes légèrement flageolantes après cinq minutes à toute vitesse dans le centre ville. Il retira son casque et se passa la main dans les cheveux, espérant ainsi les discipliner quelque peu… Devant l'air amusé de Zoro, il comprit vite que c'était inutile et baissa la main. Il regarda le bretteur retirer son casque et osa s'approcher de lui, sans vraiment savoir pourquoi (mais nous, on sait ^^). Le mafieux comprit son hésitation et leva un bras pour lui attraper la hanche et le tirer d'un coup sec sur lui.

Ils se retrouvaient pour la seconde fois en moins de vingt minutes dans les bras l'un de l'autre et ne s'en plaignaient pas. Surtout pas Sanji qui se gorgeait de l'odeur musquée de Zoro et s'enhardit en enlaçant à son tour la taille de l'homme sur sa moto. Celui-ci remonta une main vers la nuque dégagée de l'autre et la saisit pour plonger son regard dans le vert tendre qui le fixait maintenant d'un air amusé. Il fit ce qui ressemblait le plus pour lui à un sourire et avança ses lèvres qui furent vite recouvertes par celles du blond. Lequel n'hésita pas à accorder l'accès de sa bouche à la langue curieuse qui lui léchaient délicatement la commissure des lèvres.

A nouveau, la magie opéra et leurs souffles s'accélérèrent tandis que les langues se livraient à une douce bataille et que leurs mains dansaient dans le dos de l'autre. D'ailleurs, une main plus curieuse vint taquiner le bas du dos du barman, lequel sourcilla avant de faire passer l'une des siennes sur le torse puissant qui lui faisait face et tenter de glisser sous le tissu de la chemise de Zoro. Celui-ci sourit sous le baiser et accentua la pression de son autre main sur la nuque avant de la relâcher et regarder son blondinet dans les yeux.

« Non pas que je ne voudrais pas passer plus de temps avec toi, mais si tu continues dans cette voie, je ne donne pas cher de ton derrière…

- Qui te dit que je te laisserais faire ? Ca pourrait très bien être tes fesses qui seraient en danger avec moi, murmura à son oreille un Sanji un peu rouge suite à l'échange.

- Oh, tu ne nies pas vouloir continuer ? Si je n'avais cette petite course à faire, crois-moi, on serait chez toi, sur ton lit et tu n'aurais plus toutes ses couches sur toi et moi non plus…

- Alors, va livrer les repas et reviens, maintenant tu connais le chemin, gémit faiblement le barman.

- Je ne peux pas, cela signifierait la mort pour nous deux si Mihawk recevait son repas en retard et froid… Mais après une telle proposition, je compte bien revenir et tu connaîtras alors une séance de torture comme tu n'en as jamais connu et n'en connaîtra jamais. »

Suite à ses paroles, Zoro se dégagea des bras du blond et remit son casque, coupant court à toute tentative future de Sanji. Celui-ci grimaça avant de se diriger vers la porte de son immeuble. Il se retourna en entendant le bruit du moteur rugir dans la nuit et ricana en songeant au papier qu'il avait pu glisser dans la poche du mafieux. Œil pour œil, papier pour papier…Il aurait juste voulu voir la tête du motard lorsqu'il découvrirait le mot plié…

xxXXXxx

Zoro avait réussi à donner les repas aux Shichibukai et Œil de Faucon avant qu'ils ne soient froids et avant que les personnes ne se plaignent. Il demanda la permission de se retirer dans ses appartements, ce qui lui fut accordé.

Il pénétra son antre d'un air las, retira sa veste, se prit une bière et alla s'asseoir dans son canapé en soupirant. Il glissa une main dans sa poche et, surpris, en sortit un bout de papier plié en deux. Il le déplia et le lut, un sourire venant éclaircir ses traits en découvrant l'expéditeur. Il ricana en songeant que le petit blond était vraiment audacieux pour lui avoir donné son numéro de téléphone et même son adresse, comme pour être sûr qu'il reviendrait le voir chez lui.

« T'inquiètes, gamin, je ne comptes pas t'oublier de sitôt… »

* * *

Voilà, cette suite tant attendue est finie! Il ne manque plus qu'un épilogue, qui j'espère sera prêt pour la fin du week-end...

J'avais pas répondu à une rewiew au début du chapitre donc je me rattrape ici:

nami-love-sanji : j'espère que t'as aimé cette suite ^^ à bientôt!

Et n'hésitez pas à lâcher des com' !

Ciaossu!


	3. Only you

Ohayo minna!

Tout d'abord, je m'aplatis devant vous pour vous exprimer toutes mes excuses face au retard que j'ai accumulé pour finir cette fic... Pour ma défense, euh, en fait non, j'ai pas d'excuses parce que Usopp n'est pas avec moi...

Ensuite, je vous demanderai d'être indulgent puisque c'est mon premier lemon, je pensais pas en faire un mais j'ai reçu une rewiew de **Kagami Asura** qui m'a motivée...

Alors, **Disclaimer **: Ils sont toujours pas à moi et c'est tant mieux pour eux...

**Pairing **: ZOSA ZE BEST XDD

**Rating **: Comme y'a un lemon, j'ai monté le rating à M

**WARNING **: Dans ce chapitre, c'est principalement citronisé alors homophobes, sortez!

* * *

Epilogue

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques temps sur la ville, plongeant ses habitants dans le noir apaisant de la fin de journée. On pouvait voir les rues se vider peu à peu, laissant la voie libre pour la face cachée de la ville : les gangs, les voyous, les rejetés du système. Dans un certain quartier, un homme se préparait pour une virée chez des membres du gouvernement. Il voulait rapporter à un certain blondinet ce qui lui avait été pris avant de le rejoindre comme promis.

Il savait où aller, les docks n'étaient pas assez surveillés pour lui faire peur et il devait le faire seul, sans que son boss le sache. Depuis qu'il avait vu le regard perdu de son blond, il en avait fait une affaire personnelle.

Il enfourcha sa moto et se dirigea en vitesse vers le port et ses entrepôts. Il s'arrêta à côté du principal hangar et se faufila entre les gardes, enfin si on pouvait appeler ça des gardes... Ils étaient tous rassemblés autour d'une table et faisaient une partie de poker ou de je-ne-sais quel autre jeu de cartes... L'ombre soupira en pensant que c'était 'censés' être l'élite de la nation et s'introduisit dans le bâtiment.

Il parcourut des yeux l'intérieur avant de se diriger vers le fond où étaient entreposés les dernières prises de 'l'élite de la nation', notez l'ironie de l'expression... Il trouva très vite les objets 'empruntés' de son blondinet et les prit avant de sortir, toujours sans faire de bruit. De toute façon, les gardes semblaient partis dans un concours de boisson et ils étaient tous par terre, dans des états plus ou moins avancés d'ébriété. Il les regarda d'un air faussement désolé avant de remonter sur son bolide et de repartir vers le centre-ville et l'appartement d'un certain cuistot...

xxXXXxx

Au même moment, dans un appartement du centre, un jeune blond se faisait un rapide repas après sa journée éreintante passé derrière les fourneaux.

Il était dans sa cuisine et faisait ce que toute personne normalement constituée ferait le soir : il préparait son repas. Sauf que lui le réalisait à deux heures du matin. Ok, maintenant il pouvait bien se l'avouer, il était officiellement déclaré personne anormalement constituée, tout ça à cause d'un problème de personnel au restaurant qui l'avait retardé. Fallait pas trop lui en vouloir aussi, il se dévouait corps et âme à cet endroit. C'est comme ça qu'il se retrouvait souvent chez lui vers les deux heures du matin à se faire un petit brunch. Trop fatigué pour se préparer autre chose de trop élaboré.

Il soupira en essorant sa salade et repensa à la veille, lorsqu'il était dans les bras d'un certain yakuza aux cheveux verts. Une journée s'était écoulée depuis mais c'est comme si une année entière avait passé tant il lui manquait, son marimo… Il n'en revenait pas lui-même d'être aussi fébrile à l'idée de le revoir tantôt et se demandait s'il n'éprouvait pas des sentiments plus intenses que ce qu'il pensait. Certes, il était attiré par le corps du mafieux mais, n'y avait-il pas de sentiments plus tendres ? Il se rappelait la tendresse du dernier baiser échangé et aussi la promesse dans ses yeux quand il était reparti vers le QG des Shichibukai. Il ferma un instant les yeux pour les reposer avant de s'asseoir à table avec sa salade, se rappelant sa soirée marathon…

Les affaires avaient été rudes en cuisine, il avait dû appeler un extra en catastrophe quand l'un des serveurs habituels, un dénommé Franky, s'était retrouvé en slip de bain devant une clientèle féminine. Inutile de vous dire que ce serveur fut viré sur le champ et c'était là la cause du mal de tête de Sanji à ce moment de la soirée. Il s'était alors rappelé que Zeff ou Jiji, faisait quelquefois appel à un service d'intérim et il les avait contactés en urgence. Il était tombé sur la patronne, Hancock, qui lui avait envoyé une des habituées du restaurant, Robin. En effet, une fois sur place, celle-ci semblait porter plus d'assiettes que quiconque et ce, avec aisance.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, et il faut le dire, éreinté, qu'il ne sentit pas un mouvement dans son dos, mouvement qui s'accéléra pour venir juste derrière lui. Il se leva pour débarrasser son assiette quand deux bras jaillirent, lui encerclant la taille et le plaquèrent contre un torse musclé. Il sursauta avant de reconnaître l'odeur qui l'enveloppait. Il sourit légèrement avant de poser sa main libre sur les deux autres sur son ventre.

"Où étais-tu?"

Sa question se reçut de réponse tout de suite, sauf, si on considère qu'être retourné puis enlacé dans un étau de fer est une réponse en soi...

"Trop loin de toi..."

Sanji lâcha un bref éclat de rire, puis il passa ses bras, après avoir posé son assiette sur la table, dans le dos de Zoro et enfouit sa tête dans le creux du cou de celui-ci. Il se gorgea de l'aura de puissance qui en émanait en même temps qu'une ambiance sereine les isolait du monde réel.

Il était tellement plongé dans ses pensées, qu'il ne s'aperçut pas du subtil changement d'attitude du yakuza. Celui-ci commençait à lentement lui masser le dos avant de baisser une main et la laisser traîner sur ses reins tandis que l'autre partait se perdre dans ses cheveux. Le blond se tendit quand il sentit quelque chose d'humide lui effleurer la nuque avant de reconnaître la langue de son 'tortionnaire'.

"Et maintenant?"demanda-t-il, légèrement essoufflé.

Il sentit contre la peau tendre de son cou un sourire avant que la bouche du mafieux ne remonte son cou puis le long de sa mâchoire tout en déposant des baisers papillons le long de celle-ci. Il s'arrêta juste à côté de son oreille et lui murmura :

"Maintenant, gamin, je vais te montrer ce que je voulais dire quand je te parlais de torture..."

Il suivit des lèvres la courbe des joues du blondinet avant de s'arrêter une seconde près de la commissure des lèvres de son 'prisonnier', lui soufflant légèrement dessus avant de sceller leurs lèvres dans un baiser aussi attendu d'un côté que de l'autre.

Au début presque timide, leur baiser s'enflamma très vite, leurs langues se rencontrèrent pour se lancer dans un ballet sensuel. Ils s'étaient quittés la veille, mais c'était comme si c'était il y a un an. Zoro prit l'avantage dans leur baiser, posant une main dans la nuque du blond pour approfondir un peu plus le baiser tandis que l'autre lui massait doucement les reins, frôlant la lisière du pantalon de Sanji sans pour autant aller plus loin. Il ne voulait pas l'effrayer... Enfin, pas tout de suite...

Le cuistot frissonna lorsqu'il sentit une main le frôler dans le bas du dos. Il percevait vaguement la tension qui animait l'homme qui le tenait et se demandait pourquoi il n'allait pas au bout... Avait-il peur lui aussi du tourbillon qui menaçait de les engloutir tous deux? Il décida de forcer les choses en passant une de ses mains sur le torse de son vis-à-vis. Il le sentit se crisper un peu plus mais continua à le caresser à travers le tissu de la chemise qu'il portait. Il parvint même à glisser sa main sous l'étoffe et put apprécier la fermeté des muscles qui roulaient sous sa paume.

La main curieuse fut agrippée par celle de Zoro avant qu'elle n'atteigne les pectoraux. Sanji, surpris par le geste de son aîné et encore un peu embrumé par le désir qui montait en lui, leva les yeux sur le mafieux et fut heureux de le voir respirer avec difficulté, le regard clos, un peu de rouge sur les pommettes.

"Dis-moi, gamin, tu as conscience que si tu continues, tu ne pourras peut-être plus t'asseoir pendant quelques temps?

- Des promesses, toujours des promesses. Kso Marimo, si tu t'en vas maintenant, je te jures que tu ne me reverras plus jamais... murmura d'une voix légèrement sourde dûe au désir qui montait en lui."

En voyant le regard de plus en plus sombre de son aîné, Sanji se décida à sceller à nouveau leurs lèvres avant de se sentir soulever dans des bras puissants. Il s'aperçut à peine que Zoro l'avait pris façon jeune mariée et se dirigeait vers sa chambre. Il reprit un peu ses esprits lorsque son dos s'enfonça dans son matelas et qu'il sentit deux poids s'enfoncer près de sa tête.

**LEMON ON**

Le plus jeune se perdit dans le regard orageux de son mafieux, il était tellement dans sa bulle qu'il ne s'aperçut pas tout de suite qu'une main curieuse s'approchait de son col de chemise pour en effleurer les boutons avant d'en faire sauter les premiers. Il frissonna en pensant à ce qui allait suivre, impatient et angoissé aussi, c'était sa première expérience après tout, qui pourrait lui en vouloir...

La main tentatrice suivait le bord de la chemise, tout en défaisant au fur et à mesure les boutons jusqu'au dernier et là, le blond bloqua sa respiration lorsqu'il vit en entrouvrant les paupières la tête de Zoro descendre rejoindre sa main. Non, il n'allait quand pas faire ce qu'il pensait qu'il allait faire, si?

Et effectivement, son imagination ne le déçut pas lorsqu'un souffle chaud lui arracha un début de chair de poule sur son torse, il ferma les yeux pour se concentrer sur ses sensations. Il pouvait presque voir à travers ses yeux clos, le trajet du visage du yakuza, lorsque son souffle effleura la peau douce entre ses pectoraux avant de rejoindre son nombril et la fine ligne de poils blonds.

Il se tendit un instant en sentant une langue taquiner ce point qu'il ne savait pas si sensible, avant qu'elle ne glisse sous le dernier bouton pour qu'enfin son propriétaire admire le buste de son futur amant. Celui-ci rouvrit ses yeux, un peu apeuré de ce qu'il ressentait pour la première fois.

C'était un mélange d'appréhension, d'attente, de désir et de luxure qui n'attendaient plus qu'une occasion pour jaillir de son corps. Il leva ses deux mains pour faire comme son aîné l'avait fait avec lui, à savoir lui retirer les boutons et faire glisser sa chemise le long du corps penché sur lui.

Elle fut rejointe par la sienne avant que Zoro ne reprenne les choses en mains ou en bouche comme vous voulez. Sa bouche se rapprocha encore une fois de son ventre pour taquiner de la langue le nombril sensible avant de descendre jusqu'à la ceinture qui retenait encore le pantalon de sa victime plus que consentante au vu des gémissements qui s'échappaient des lèvres entrouvertes.

L'aîné réussit à retirer la boucle de la ceinture, et s'attaqua au bouton et à la braguette du jean. Pendant ce temps, ses mains ne restaient pas inactives, loin de là. Elles parcouraient les flancs du cuisinier et s'approchèrent des tétons qui s'étaient dressés sous l'effet du désir du blondinet. Désir qui éveillait aussi son aine, au vu de la bosse qui se formait dans son caleçon. Lequel fut découvert par Zoro lorsqu'il retira délicatement le pantalon pour ensuite se redresser et admirer son travail.

Il n'était pas déçu de la vue que lui offrait Sanji. Celui-ci gémissait de plus en plus fort, perdu dans un monde de sensations plus intenses à chaque toucher des mains ou de la langue de son tortionnaire. Il essayait en vain de s'échapper de la tourmente dans laquelle son mafieux l'entraînait.

"Zo...Zoro...

- On a du mal à supporter le plaisir, gamin? ricana un Zoro un peu échauffé à la vue du corps tremblant de son cadet qui rougit à sa remarque.

- Tu... tu vas rester aussi habiller encore longtemps? chuchota Sanji, en prenant une pose aguicheuse et en se léchant les lèvres d'avance."

Il n'aurait peut-être pas dû dire çà, car il avait à peine fini que sa bouche fut prise d'assaut par une autre et bientôt, il sentit qu'il perdait pied sous la montée d'adrénaline qui lui apportait le baiser. Il ne put que constater plus tard que Zoro avait profité de son état hébété pour retirer lui aussi son pantalon et se plaquait contre lui, faisant se rencontrer leurs érections de plus en plus dures.

Il haleta sous le baiser, puis le yakuza se redressa un peu pour repartir explorer son torse, laissant une fine traînée de salive après le passage de sa langue chaude. Il s'attaqua à ses pectoraux, faisant faire à sa langue un cercle large avant de progressivement se rapprocher du point stratégique central : le téton gauche pendant qu'une de ses mains s'occupait de pincer, titiller et cajoler le droit.

Quand sa langue s'arrêta finalement sur le mamelon, il pouvait sentir le corps de Sanji se crisper dans l'attente. Et lorsque sa bouche s'ouvrit pour se refermer sur celui-ci, il entendit le blond lâcher son nom dans un gémissement des plus érotiques. Il taquina un peu plus le bout de chair, passant et repassant sa langue dessus, usant même parfois de ses dents pour le marquer plus profondément.

Alors qu'il changeait de côté pour atteindre le téton délaissé, il descendit une main, caressant les flancs avant de s'approcher de son caleçon qui partit très vite rejoindre le tas de fringues par terre. Sa main reprit sa route jusqu'à croiser sa virilité qui tressauta avant de se tendre un peu plus. Quand enfin, il la saisit à pleine main, Sanji hoqueta, cambré sous le plaisir qui fusait dans son corps, plaisir qu'il ne connaissait pas. Oh, certes, il avait déjà connu des plaisirs solitaires, mais aucun n'avait la puissance de ce qui lui ravageait l'esprit à l'heure actuelle.

"Putain, Zoro, vas-y doucement ou je vais tarder à jouir, se plaignit un Sanji de plus en plus échevelé.

- C'est que le début, Cook, tu vas connaître l'enfer des sens..."

Sanji comprit ce qu'il voulait dire lorsqu'une gaine chaude enroba sa verge et entonna un tempo lent puis de plus en plus rapide. Il tentait de conserver son esprit plus ou moins lucide, mais quand une langue s'arrêta sur son gland ultra sensible, il lâcha prise et se laissa emporter par la sensation de jouissance qui montait de plus en plus fort en lui. Il sentait la langue lécher avec gourmandise une veine sous sa verge avant de revenir grignoter le gland, lapant quelques gouttes de liquide qui perlait au bout avant que la bouche ne reprenne possession de son sexe et entame un rythme effréné.

Il tient bon quelques secondes supplémentaires avant de crier sa jouissance, se déhanchant comme il pouvait contre la bouche de Zoro qui refusait de le lâcher, avalant la semence jusqu'à la dernière goutte.

Ce dernier se redressa en se léchant les lèvres et regarda son amant essayer de se remettre de ses émotions avant de retirer son caleçon et prendre le corps tremblant dans les bras, lui parlant tendrement dans le creux de l'oreille. Lorsqu'il le sentit un peu remis, il le retourna sur le ventre et se positionna dans son dos, le sentant se figer quand son érection se pressa contre ses fesses.

"Chuutt... Décontractes-toi Sanji. Laisses toi faire et tu ne sentiras presque rien, excepté la jouissance..."

Cette phrase prononcé dans le creux de son oreille eut pour effet de faire grossir à nouveau l'érection du blondinet, encore surpris de la violence de son orgasme précédent. Il sursauta à peine en sentant les lèvres de Zoro glisser le long de sa colonne pour rejoindre ses hanches pour le mordre légèrement avant d'avoir la caresse aérienne d'une langue sur la micro blessure. Le membre humide continua son chemin jusqu'à son intimité, et là il se crispa un peu, il n'allait quand même pas faire çà si?

Il n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir longtemps sur le comportement de son aîné car la langue reprit sa route et effleura son intimité avant de la lécher avec application, presque avec délice. Sanji cria de plaisir en levant un peu plus ses hanches vers cette bouche qui lui faisait perdre tous ces moyens. Il la sentait qui faisait des va et viens, le faisant rougir sur ce qui allait suivre après.

Il gémit de protestation quand la langue quitta l'antre, pour ensuite se crisper légèrement en sentant un doigt lubrifié la remplacer. Ce doigt s'appliqua à coulisser dans la gaine chaude, étirant le passage et bientôt il fut rejoint par un autre, commençant alors un mouvement de ciseau qui fit se cabrer le jeune blond.

Zoro sentit une goutte de sueur glisser le long de sa joue pour atterrir sur le dos transpirant de son amant, traçant une rigole qu'il suivit de la bouche en soufflant légèrement dessus. Quand il vit que son blond commençait à s'impatienter, il rajouta un troisième doigt et accéléra le mouvement de ciseau et de va et viens. Sa main libre s'égara entre ses mamelons, son nombril qu'il taquina une seconde avant d'empoigner fermement l'érection de Sanji.

Celui-ci était perdu dans un monde de luxure et de sensations de plus en plus sensuelles. La main de son amant se fit plus rapide et il faillit avoir un autre orgasme avant que l'autre ne cesse tout mouvement sur lui et en lui, retirant ses doigts, lui arrachant un murmure de protestation.

"Ha... je vais te tuer Marimo..."

L'autre rigola pendant qu'il enfilait un préservatif le long de son membre désireux du corps tremblant sous lui et présenta son gland à l'ouverture lubrifiée de Sanji. Celui-ci frissonna en sentant la grosseur qui lui écartait l'intérieur et se força à respirer calmement mais sans vraiment réussir. Zoro voyait bien qu'il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin si son amant ne se décontractait, aussi il arrêta de s'enfoncer et reprit en main le membre de son compagnon, le refaisant durcir, la douleur l'ayant quelque peu ramollit...

Le blond semblait apprécier la caresse car il commença à rouler des hanches, s'empalant un peu plus sur l'extrémité du yakuza, lequel serra des dents pour ne pas céder à la tentation de bouger ses hanches et enfin libérer la tension qui l'habitait depuis qu'il avait pénétrer l'appartement du jeune homme. Il poussait progressivement quand enfin, il fut entièrement à l'intérieur de la tentation en dessous lui.

"Sanji, tu peux me sentir? Je suis enfoncé jusqu'à la garde. Sens mon désir et profite du voyage des sens..."

Il avait à peine susurrer ses mots à l'oreille d'un Sanji tremblotant qu'il saisit ses hanches et entama un mouvement lent et presque hypnotique, cherchant le point qui ferait bondir son petit blond. Il accélérait le rythme quand il toucha une boule de nerf qui fit hurler son amant. Zoro eut un rictus de joie sauvage et empoigna une des jambes de son amant pour la placer contre son torse, forçant le cuisinier à se retourner sur le dos. Il reprit son rythme, mais l'angle d'attaque ayant changé, quand il s'enfonça du plus profond qu'il pouvait, il frappa en plein dans la prostate surchauffée, déclenchant une tornade de sensations chez le blond.

Celui-ci hoquetait de plaisir, des larmes perlaient de ses yeux, sans qu'il cherche à les arrêter. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, il se sentait entier avec l'homme qui le pilonnait de plus en plus fort. Il ouvrit les yeux et chercha le regard de l'autre. Lequel était fermé, son visage crispé dans une grimace de pur bonheur. lorsque finalement, il rouvrit les yeux, il se perdit dans un océan émeraude plein de joie, de désir et de jouissance qui n'attendait que lui pour éclater.

Il rapprocha son visage du sien en empoignant sa nuque et, sans jamais arrêter ses coups de rein, il l'embrassa comme si sa vie en dépendait. Sa langue reprit l'assaut de sa bouche dans un duel qu'il remporta très vite tant Sanji était submergé du trop plein de sensations qui le parcouraient. Leurs salives s'écoulaient lentement le long de la gorge du blondinet sans qu'ils n'y fassent attention.

Soudain, Zoro sentit l'intérieur de son compagnon trembler et se resserrer sur son membre dur et accéléra un peu plus le rythme, se sentant lui aussi au bord de la rupture. Il cassa leur baiser et raffermit sa prise sur sa jambe pour atteindre ce que tous les deux souhaitaient.

Leur corps à corps se finit dans un hurlement des deux côtés, enfin, un hurlement du plus jeune et un grognement de l'aîné. Leurs corps tressautaient encore sous la violence de l'orgasme, le ventre de Sanji était parsemé de sa semence. Il tentait de reprendre son souffle alors que Zoro se retirait lentement de son corps et jetait le préservatif usagé. Puis, le mafieux prit place dans le lit et entoura les épaules du jeune en l'amenant contre son torse.

**LEMON OFF**

"Alors, gamin, tu vas survivre?

- ... Hnn, on en reparle demain si tu veux bien...

- Au fait, je t'ai pas dit mais je t'ai ramené quelque chose de ma petite virée chez le gouvernement.

- Qu'est-ce que t'es parti faire chez eux? Je croyais que les yakuzas les évitaient la plupart du temps?

- J'ai mes raisons..."

Sanji regarda plus attentivement son homme et retint un éclat de rire en voyant une trace de rouge sur ses joues. Il se tourna un peu plus pour déposer un bisou sur cette joue rouge et lui chuchota à l'oreille qu'il était plus mignon comme ça...

" Je vais t'en donner moi du mignon! hurla l'homme-mignon avant d'attraper le plus jeune et de le chatouiller aussi fort qu'il le voulait."

xxXXXxx

Si vous passez un jour dans une ville connue pour ses restaurants, ses yakuzas et son gouvernement corrompus, venez dans un quartier du centre dans un restaurant nommé le Baratie. Si vous avez de la chance, vous croiserez le propriétaire blond et certains soirs son amant aux cheveux verts. Et si vous poussez le vice jusqu'à les suivre chez eux, vous entendrez des éclats de rire suivis, bien souvent par d'autres éclats...

* * *

...

...

Alors, vous en pensez quoi? Je vais me pendre dans la honte? Je retourne prendre des cours en perversité intensive?

Nan, plus sérieusement, laissez des com' pour me dire ce qui vous passent par la tête XD

Ciaossu!


End file.
